Anya and Dimitri's Adventures with Pinocchio part 4
Jiminy Cricket: Not bad, says I. Oh, yeah.Almost forgot about you. Well, Pinoke... Maybe you and I had better have a little heart-to-heart talk. *Pinocchio: Why? *Jiminy Cricket: Well, you want to be a real boy, don't you? *Pinocchio: Uh-huh. *Jiminy Cricket: Alright, sit down, son. Now, you see, the world is full of temptations. *Pinocchio: Temptations? *Jiminy Cricket: Yep... temptations.They're the wrong things that seem right at the time, but even though the right things may seem wrong sometimes, sometimes the... the wrong things may be right at the wrong time or vice versa. Understand? *Pinocchio: Unh-unh. But I'm gonna do right! *Jiminy Cricket: Attaboy, Pinoke. And I'm gonna help you. And anytime you need me, you know, just whistle, like this. *Jiminy Cricket whistles *Pinocchio: Like this? *Pinocchio tries to whistle but can only breathe with his blow. *Jiminy Cricket: No, no. Try it again, Pinoke. *Pinocchio: Like this? *Again, Pinocchio tries to whistle but can only breathe with his blow. *Jiminy Cricket: No, son. Now, listen. *Jiminy Cricket whistles three times. *Pinocchio takes three attempts and succeeds at the last. *Jiminy Cricket: That's it! Come on, now! Let's sing it! (Singing) When you get in trouble and you don't know right from wrong, give a little whistle, give a little whistle. When you meet temptation and the urge is very strong, give a little whistle, give a little whistle. Not just a little squeak, pucker up and blow. And if your whistle's weak, yell *Pinocchio: Jiminy Cricket? *Jiminy Cricket: Right! (Singing)Take the straight and narrow path, and if you start to slide, give a little whistle, give a little whistle, and always let your conscience be your guide. *Jiminy dances on a violin string and it snaps. He then imitates a trombone with his umbrella. He then smells a pipe, then reels and falls off the shelf. And finally he dives up on a saw to reach one of the cuckoo clocks. *Jiminy Cricket: (Singing) Take the straight and narrow path, and if you start to slide, give a little whistle, give a little whistle, give a little whistle, and always let your conscience be your guide. *Pimocchio: (Singing) And always let your conscience be your guide *Jiminy Cricket: Look out, Pinoke! *Pinocchio falls off the table, knocking over paint pots and wine bottles. The noise wakes up Geppetto, Anya and Dimitri! *Dimitri: What was that? *Geppetto : Who's There? *Pinocchio : It's Me? *Geppetto : Oh it's me. *Geppetto is just about to go back to sleep when he realises there has been a strange voice in the house. *Geppetto : Figaro, there's somebody in here! *Anya : There's a ghost in the house, Dimitri! I'm so scared! *Dimitri : It's alright, Anya. I'm right with you. It could only be a little boy trying to get in. There's only one way to find out. *Geppetto, Anya and Dimitri light their candles and walk around the house to see what is going on. *Figaro miows *Geppetto : Careful now, Figaro. He might spring out on us at any time. *Dimitri : That rogue had better come out wherever he is! *Anya : Dimitri, don't do anything hasty! *Geppetto : He's in here somewhere! *Dimitri : Come out, you rogue! Wherever you are! *Pinocchio : Here I am! *Geppetto is startled and the clocks go out of control. *Anya : There's no rogue in here, Dimitri. It's only Pinocchio. *Dimitri sees Pinocchio under the table. *Dimitri : Oh I see! *Pinocchio : Hello. *Dimitri is gobsmacked! *Dimitri : Tell me this isn't happening? *Geppetto : Oh Pinocchio. How did you get down here? *Pinocchio : I feel down. *Geppetto: Oh, you did. Ohh! You're talking! *Pinocchio : Uh huh. *Dimitri : It's true, Geppetto! *Geppetto: No, no, no, No! *Pinocchio : Yes, and I can walk too! *Geppetto: No, no, you, you can't. I'm dreaming in my sleep. Wake me up. Wake me up! *Geppetto grabs a vase of water and pours it over his head! *Anya : See for yourself, Geppetto. *Geppetto : Now we'll see who's dreaming! Go on, say something. *Pinocchio : Gee you're funny, do it again. *Geppetto : You DO talk! *Pinocchio : Yes, the blue fairy came. *Geppetto : The blue fairy? *Dimitri : Yes, and he has a conscience to help him learn the meaning of what's right and what's wrong. *Geppetto : A Conscience? *Anya : And someday, he's going to be a real boy! *Geppetto : A real boy it is my wish. It's come true! *Anya : Isn't this a miracle! *Geppetto : Figaro, look! He's alive. He can talk! Let's say hello to Figaro. *Pinocchio : Hello to Figaro. *Dimitri : There's somebody else who wants to meet you. *Geppetto : Ohh. Oh, Cleo, I almost forgot. Look! It's Pinocchio! She's my little water baby. Isn't she cute! *Pinocchio : Yeah, cute. *Cleo kisses Pinocchio and Figaro. *Pinocchio : This calls for a celebration. Music! You start one, Pinocchio. *Pinocchio, Geppetto, Anya and Dimitri switch on the music boxes and start dancing. *Anya : Seeing Pinocchio come to life makes me so happy. Let's dance! *Jiminy Cricket : Oh, boy. A party! Mind if I cut in? How about sitting out the next one, babe, huh? Whoop! Hey, whoa, let me out! Let me out! *Geppetto plays his concertina and sings with joy. *Geppetto : Come, Cleo, join the party. Dance. *Pinocchio looks at a candle, stunned. *Geppetto grabs some toys to give to Pinocchio. *Pinocchio tries to touch the candle. *Anya : Don't touch that candle, Pinocchio. You'll burn your finger. *Pinocchio pays no attention and lifts up his forefinger being lit up by a flame from the candle. *Pinocchio : Look, pretty. *Dimitri : Oh great! Now he could turn to ashes! *Anya : Geppetto, come quick! Pinocchio's just set his finger on fire! *Geppetto : Oh, help! *Dimitri : Don't panic, Geppetto. I'll go and fetch a bucket of water, quickly! *Geppetto : Wh-Wh-Wh-Where's the bucket? Help! Water! Where's the water? *Jiminy Cricket : Here it is! I got it! Here's water! Here's some water! *Anya : Here, try Cleo's bowl. *Geppetto : Help! Where's water? *Geppetto plunges Pinocchio's finger into Cleo's bowl to put out the fire. *Geppetto : That was close, maybe we'd better go to bed before something else happens. *Dimitri : Good idea, I think he's had enough trouble for one night. But before we do, I'd better get this pollution out of Cleo's bowl and give her some fresh water. *Anya : It was my fault, Dimitri. I wasn't thinking clearly, I just wanted to give him some water for his finger. I hope Cleo's going to be alright. *Dimitri : Don't worry, Anya. You've done nothing wrong. Once Cleo's been revitalized, she'll be fine. And besides, Pinocchio's in one peace, so we can sleep well tonight! *Anya : Thank God. Category:Pinocchio Movies Spoof